


Road Trip

by madlaw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst Almost Non-Existant Really, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Fast car, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hot Tub, Jealousy, Kara's not just a pretty face, L-Corp Green Energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: Kara invites herself on a road-trip with Lena.  They have sex, but decide to leave it in the past once they're back home.  It works, until it doesn't.





	1. Hitting the Road-Luthor Style

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MJ for her hilarious villain Vexel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena doesn't want to fly and Kara doesn't want to drive; so they compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden

Lena hasn’t heard from Kara all week, which is unusual because lately they’ve been talking or texting or seeing each other every day. She’s sent Kara a couple of texts, but they’ve gone unanswered. If it weren’t for the fact she’s seen Supergirl on the news, she’d be worried. Well more worried; because if Kara isn’t injured, then she’s just ignoring Lena.

Normally this would be when the Luthor upbringing kicks in…Luthors don’t show weakness. Luthors don’t need anyone. Lena, specifically, will never be enough; not smart enough, or strong enough, or loveable enough for anyone to care for her outside what she can do for them. People always want something; everything comes with a price.

But Kara has proven herself over and over again. She’s given Lena her trust, protection, and affection without asking for anything in return. So maybe this time it’s Kara who needs a friend. She decides not to over-think it and visit Kara after she’s done at L-Corp for the evening.

 

* * *

 

Kara hears a knock at her door and hopes it’s not Alex. She loves her sister, but right now she needs a break from work and lately it seems it’s all they talk about; work or Maggie. Kara’s been supportive and loving, but she’s had a really rough week between both her jobs and just wants to lose herself in something mindless. She also really hopes it’s not the boys…any of them. They are like the black hole of emotional energy.

But when she looks through the door, she sees Lena. She can’t contain her smile, especially when she sees Lena’s holding boxes of pizza; she super-speeds to the door.

“Lee!” Kara pulls her inside, quickly relieving her of the boxes.

Lena’s still getting used to the nickname Kara recently bestowed on her. No one ever called her anything but Lena or Luthor before. It makes her feel warm and loved.

She arches an eyebrow and smirks. “Is it me you’re happy to see or the pizza?”

Kara smiles at her, chagrined. “Uh…both.”

Lena raises a bag in her other hand as she follows Kara inside. “Well then you’ll be ecstatic…I also brought potstickers,” she waves enticingly.

“Oh, Rao Lena, you’re perfect!”

“Hmm…well I was beginning to wonder since I haven’t heard from you all week.”

“I’m sorry Lee; I’ve had a really exhausting week. I had a tough fight with yet another recent arrival, Vexel, and had to spend two days at the DEO under the sunlamps recovering.”

“What happened? It wasn’t on the news…Vexel?”

“Uh…yeah…he infected me with a pathogen that weakened by respiratory system.” Kara can still remember his laughing taunt. “Too easy…”

Lena arches her eyebrow and quirks her lip. “He gave you…the flu?”

“Hey! It was an alien flu and potentially lethal to Kryptonians! Alex developed a vaccine to depower him and cure me, but not before I was infected.”

Lena laughs gently. “I’m sorry Kara, it’s just…the flu?”

Kara huffs and rolls her eyes, turning away. “Just for that I’m not sharing my potstickers.”

“That might hold more weight if you ever shared them to begin with…”

Kara sticks out her tongue while she grabs some plates. “I missed you too.”

 

* * *

 

“I wanted to see you before I left…”

“Where’re you going?”

“I’m trying to get the board to invest in more green energy projects and there’s a company running a successful wind farm in a town called Blackwell about four hours away. Normally I’d meet with them here, but I want to get a firsthand look at their operations.”

“I could fly you there in a few minutes if you’d like…”

“Kara, I really appreciate it, but you know I’m terrified of flying. I’d rather drive unless my life is in danger, in which case feel free to fly me wherever.”

“Ooooh! Road trip!”

Lena raises her eyebrows, a glinting mischievous look in her eye. “You want to come…?” She drawls out as she smirks; her Irish accent sneaking through.

Kara feels a flush slowly creep up her neck and raises her hand to fidget with glasses she’s not wearing. Lena’s low sultry voice, and that accent Rao! should be classified as a deadly weapon. “Uh, yeah” Kara stutters before recovering her composure, “…actually I could use a break; getting out of the city sounds like heaven.”

“Can National City survive without its superhero for three days?” Lena asks only half-kidding.

Things have been so much easier since Kara told Lena she was Supergirl and Lena started consulting for the DEO. Kara worried Lena would treat her differently once she knew, but nothing has changed between them. In fact, Lena prefers ‘Kara’ to the superhero.

“I’ll call J’onn, but considering I almost knocked out the CatCo sign because I was so tired this week, I have a feeling he’ll agree to cover for me. I mean he can fly too,” she reasons, getting more enthused as she thinks about it. “Besides, if they absolutely need me I can be back in a couple of minutes. I can break the sound barrier you know,” she boasts proudly.

Kara loves road trips, so what could be better than one with her best friend?

 

* * *

 

Originally Lena was going to have a driver, but Kara wouldn’t hear of it. “Come on, Lena…that’s no fun!” she pouted, giving Lena her famous puppy-dog look. No one’s immune to that look…especially not Lena.

But Kara should’ve expected Lena wouldn’t settle for just any car. Lena shows up in a Bentley Mulsanne Speed. She pops the trunk and Kara stores her bag as soon as she picks her jaw up from the sidewalk. “Lena…seriously? A Bentley? Is there anything you do low-key?”

“There’s a reason I like to drive Kara. This baby has a 530 hp on tap from a 6.75-liter twin-turbo V-8,” Lena explains proudly.

Kara shakes her head. “I have no idea what that means other than basically you’re a gear-head.”

“Close enough,” Lena grins, lowering her aviators over her eyes.

Once Lena pulls away from the curb, Kara takes her first real look at her friend. She’s wearing snug black jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt with a black leather jacket, and panama jack leather boots. Kara clears her throat and swallows deep. If she thought Lena’s pencil thin skirts make her drool, the butch look has her absolutely squirming from the sudden wetness between her thighs.

Kara was struck with Lena’s beauty from the moment they met, but lately she catches herself thinking about her raven-haired friend at random moments. The luscious red lips and the way they smile at Kara like they share a secret and the mischievous kryptonite eyes always playfully inviting. But her absolute favorite part of Lena’s body is her curvaceous and utterly sinful ass; aesthetically speaking of course.

There’s a cool breeze blowing from the water, so they drive with the windows open. Kara made a playlist, of course, consisting of a startlingly amount of N’Sync, but also including everything from Martinez and Guthrie to Mitski.

 

But when Lena hears her sing, she’s blown away; her voice is liquid Aphrodite.

 

 _I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._  
_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._  
_I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do…_  
_I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning._  
_A reason for living. A deeper meaning…yeah_

 

Kara’s sitting with her back to the passenger door and when Lena glances over, Kara gives her a lingering look, singing with a soft smile. Lena wonders who Kara’s thinking about.

 

“I’m hungry,” Kara announces two hours later. Lena smiles at her affectionately, her hand coming to rest on Kara’s knee. “I’m surprised you lasted this long…” Kara feels adrenaline course through her at the touch. She chalks it up to her super-senses, but she knows it’s a weak excuse; no one else’s touch makes her feel this way.

They stop at a quaint diner a few minutes later. “I don’t think you’ll be finding kale here Lena,” Kara sing-songs out gleefully. “You might be stuck with a cheeseburger,” she grins as she opens the door for her friend.

“I guess there’s no point in threatening to leave you here, but I can arrange for Noonan’s to have a sudden shortage of sticky buns,” Lena reminds her pointedly, an eyebrow raised in challenge.

“Pft…you wouldn’t!” Lena just stares her down, hiding a smirk. “That’s just mean Lee! You wouldn’t do that to your best friend, would you?” But when the puppy eyes come out, Lena just sighs in defeat. “No darling, of course not.”

Kara practically skips into the restaurant.

She tries not to gloat when Lena ends up ordering a grilled cheese, which she knows Lena only did to spite her, because the waitress just laughed when Lena asked about their salads.

“Laugh all you want Ms. Danvers, but you better eat your fill because you are not taking any food into my holy grail of a car.”

“But Lena…,” Kara tries her best whine.

Lena slips on her CEO persona like a second-skin and quirks an eyebrow. “No.”

“Fine,” Kara pretend-whispers, “You’ll just have to take me to eat again as soon as we get there,” she says sulkily.


	2. Just Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The have sex and then fuck it all up.

The Blackwell Inn is nestled in a tranquil cove overlooking the Pacific Ocean. The property is dotted with California black walnut and oak trees and cobblestone paths. Kara stands at the water’s edge breathing in the clean air with her eyes closed as Lena checks them in. Lena finds her there and can’t help the adoring look she beams at Kara. She looks so innocent standing there, yet there so much strength rippling through her body.

Lena looks up only to find Kara tilting her head in a playful grin, sparkling blue eyes shining with mirth. “See something you like Ms. Luthor?” Lena just laughs confidently at being caught checking her friend out. Although, such a blatantly flirtatious Kara she’s never seen before. They’re going to have so much fun.

The suite only has a king-size bed. Jess only smirked behind her hand when Lena told her she didn’t need to change the room arrangements even though Kara would be joining her. Her normally stoic boss was blushing and Jess didn’t have the heart or the death-wish it would take to tease her.

“Come on Lena let’s take a swim!”

“Darling we don’t all have impermeable skin. That water’s freezing. I’ll be at the hot tub when you’re done.”

 

* * *

 

Lena’s soaking in the hot tub when Kara finishes her swim. She’s grateful for the excuse for her flushed face, because Kara with hair slicked back, water glistening on her very exposed body, gives Lena all sorts of wicked ideas. Its takes her a minute to realize Kara’s saying something.

“I’m sorry love, what did you say?”

Kara gives her another knowing smile, as she slips into the hot tub, settling unnervingly close. Lena was going to revise her initial thoughts; this was going to be nothing short of torturous. “When are you taking the tour of the operations?” Kara repeats curiously.

“Late afternoon tomorrow; I figured I’d take a break from my usual sunrise waking. You can come with me if you like.”

“Can I?” Kara asks excitedly. “I think it might make for a good article pitch to Snapper. Do you know there is enough potential wind energy in the U.S. to power the entire country?” Kara shakes her head and closes her eyes. “Scratch that; of course you know. It’s why we’re here.”

“Someone did their research,” Lena teases.

Kara slaps at Lena’s arm playfully but her words are sincere. “You know I’m interested in all your projects Lena. I spent a little time last night doing some research. I discovered an interesting fact; the federal government subsidy program is set to expire in 12 months.” A fact Kara has no doubt underlies Lena’s fact finding mission.

She looks at Lena slyly. “Which means investment in wind energy will dwindle once it expires, making future investments much less attractive.”

“Oh, why’s that?” Lena asks innocently.

“Anyone trying to enter the market after the subsidy expires will be at a significant disadvantage. The wider profit margin of early investors would allow them to price competitors out of the marketplace.”

“Sexy and brilliant…you are just the total package Ms. Danvers.” Lena anchors herself in front of Kara, between her knees. “I’d be happy to have you work under me anytime,” Lena whispers breathily, her fingers running along Kara’s thigh.

Normally this is where Kara would cough nervously and start rambling until Lena laughs and backs off. But maybe because they’re so far from National City and their normal lives, Kara feels emboldened.

“That can be arranged…but I won’t be the one underneath.” Is the last thing Lena hears before Kara’s rising, gripping Lena’ thighs, and taking them inside.

 

* * *

 

Kara surges forward, pinning Lena to the nearest wall with her body; thighs, hips, chests pressed against each other. She has her hands splayed on the wall on either side of Lena’s head. She looks into Lena’s eyes almost black with desire and Lena lowers her hands to Kara’s waist, squeezing gently, giving her consent. Relaxing her hands to cup Lena’s face, she brings their lips together slowly and gently.

Lena sighs into the kiss, she’s been dreaming of this since they met. The sound Lena makes spurs Kara on, her right hand tangling in Lena’s hair, tugging to open Lena up to her. Lena gasps and Kara licks in to massage Lena’s tongue with her own.

When Lena fantasized about sex with Kara, she’d never pictured a dominant Kara; but a dominant Supergirl certainly should’ve. The thought is brief as she gets lost in Kara’s mouth and the hands traveling down her neck, fingertips dancing across her collarbones, caressing down past her breasts. Lena’s hips rock into Kara instinctually and suddenly Kara’s lifting Lena by her thighs.

Lena automatically wraps her legs around Kara’s waist, arms over her shoulders, fingers tangling in her hair. Kara lays them on the bed carefully; it makes Lena feel treasured, safe, wanted. The energy between them is tender and Lena’s insides tighten at the idea.

Kara senses it and looks into Lena’s eyes adoringly. “Lee, you okay?” Lena nods.

Too quickly for Lena to see it, Kara strips, and now a naked Kara lies on top of her. Lena giggles, running her hands through Kara’s hair and kissing her chastely, whispering against her lips, “Help me with mine?”

Kara moves to allow Lena to sit up. Her fingertips stroke every inch of Lena’s skin as she unties Lena’s bikini top, drinking in the newly exposed skin. Tossing the top aside, she hooks her fingers in the hem of the bikini bottom, pulling down and shuffling backwards until Lena’s free. Lena’s proud of her body and she’s thrilled to see Kara’s eyes dilated with lust.

Kara crawls over Lena’s body and wastes no time in bringing their mouths together, settling between Lena’s legs so their bodies touch against every inch. She rocks her hips into Lena who answers in kind; gasping into the kiss as her body chases Kara’s. Lena’s hands grasp Kara’s hips, pulling, urging, creating a rhythm.

“Kara…” Lena moans deliciously.

Kara lifts her hips, ignoring the whine she receives, skating her hands down Lena’s abs, fingers dipping to explore, separating wet lips and massaging every inch of silk skin she can reach. She tears her lips away from Lena’s mouth and inhales sharply. “Fuck Lena…you’re so wet for me baby.”

She rests her forehead on Lena’s, eyes closed, while she lazily traces shapes against Lena’s sex. She can hear Lena’s heart beating wildly, feel her breath puff across her cheek, and smell her arousal.

Lena whimpers, her hips tilting begging silently for Kara to touch her where she needs it desperately. She scratches down Kara’s back and Kara’s shiver excites her, but not as much as the coiling need between her legs.

Kara sinks two fingers slowly into her, pausing to allow Lena to adjust to the feel. She rubs her lips down Lena’s neck, leaving light kisses as she pushes deeper; Lena wraps her legs around Kara’s waist, hooking at the ankles.

Kara’s shifts her body, their nipples brushing. She circles her thumb over Lena’s clit imperceptibly, increasing the pressure oh so lightly each time until Lena’s moaning her name. “Yes! Kara, fuck…”

Kara hasn’t moved her fingers inside Lena; the only friction caused by Lena’s steady rocking. She can feel Lena beginning to pulse around her. They lock eyes and Lena runs her thumbs across Kara’s cheekbones, intensifying their gaze. Bodies slow…no movement but their breathing.

Lena cards her hands through Kara’s hair and pulls, guiding their lips together, feeling a release of breath against their lips before they connect. Kara moans and starts to pump her fingers slow and deep, her thumb resuming its circular path around Lena’s clit. Lena throws her head back, eyes closed; gasping as the rush of sensations Kara’s masterfully provoking.

Kara bites sharply where Lena’s neck meets her shoulder, marking her possessively. She lifts up easily bearing her weight on her left bicep to watch Lena come undone beneath her. Lena pulls her knees up, feet flat on the bed, opening herself up to Kara completely.

The scene leaves Kara breathless; fucking Lena, the feel of Lena’s walls clenching around her fingers, Lena’s hitched breath, neck straining, hands gripping the sheets. Kara tugs on Lena’s earlobe with her teeth sharply, whispering hotly, “I’m going to ruin you for fucking anyone else Lena…”

She slows her thrusts, still deep inside Lena, fingers curling slightly. Most of her focus is on Lena’s clit, super-speed and pressure gradually increasing until Lena’s panting, “There… there… o-oh, my god!” Kara obeys until Lena surges over the edge, back arched. “Kara! Fuck!” Kara slows to a crawl around her clit, but keeps her fingers inside tapping slow and soft right at Lena’s g-spot.

She places open kisses along Lena’s sweaty neck and across her collarbone, still tapping, murmuring, “that’s it baby, come for me…you’re going to come for me again…I’m going to make it so good for you Lee…”

Lena collapses back to the bed, but immediately starts rocking gently to the rhythm of Kara’s fingers tapping so lightly inside her. Kara captures her lips soothingly, licking and nibbling like Lena’s the most fragile glass, “you feel so soft Lee…being inside you is amazing…” She runs her tongue along the rim of Lena’s ear and she can feel Lena’s muscle’s tightening. She keeps working her slowly, leading her right to the edge, then stilling, bringing her gently down, before starting the journey again…

“Kara, please love, let me come…I’m so close…” Kara rests their foreheads against each other and smiles sweetly. “Of course Lee…come for me…” This time Kara doesn’t still and pulls Lena over the edge and it’s more intense and lasts longer and Kara stays inside her until Lena stills and collapses back to the bed, thighs squeezing together.

Kara turns on her side and cuddles into Lena, wrapping her warm arm around her as Lena recovers, Lena’s face tucked away in the crook of her own arm.

Lena laughs musically and Kara smiles. “What?”

Lena peeks out, with a blissful smile, “this was so not how I saw our night going…”

“Is that a complaint,” Kara fake-pouts.

Lena turns so they’re facing each other and rests her hand on Kara’s check, pecking her softly on the lips. “Of course not, love.”

“Besides, I’m not the one who’s been flirting incessantly since we met.”

“You weren’t so far behind in the flirting department Ms. Danvers. Except you’re better with your touch and eyes than your words,” Lena baits.

Kara tosses her head back and adopts an innocent look. “I have no idea what you mean Ms. Luthor, I’m just a great best friend,” she playfully insists.

“I hate to be the one to break it to you Supergirl, but even the best of friends don’t touch, kiss, cuddle, and sleep in the same bed as often as we do. Not to mention the jealousy in those beautiful blues when you see anyone but you touch me.”

“Well, no one but me has a reason to touch you anyway. I’m just protecting you.”

“From Winn?” Kara’s face flushes with embarrassment. “Well, what was he doing crawling out from under the table with you?”

“Did it occur to you maybe I wanted him under the table with me?”

Kara looks at her without a doubt in her eyes. “Pft-No.”

Lena laughs. “You scared him half to death…he insisted I explain to you there was nothing ‘illicit’ going on between him and me under the table.”

“You never told me.”

Lena smiles smugly. “No. I didn’t.”

Lena sees the crinkle appear between Kara’s eyebrows and an annoyed frown distort her lips. “What are you thinking about darling?”

“Veronica Sinclair.”

“Love, thinking of another woman when you’re in bed with me is insulting.”

“Gosh, no Lena. I mean…I was just thinking…the two times I’ve come across her she’s made insinuations about you and her in boarding school and it pisses me off.”

Lena laughs, but not unkindly. “Kara that was over a decade ago! We fucked. There’s not much else to do for fun in an all-girls boarding school in the middle of nowhere in another country. It’s not like we had a relationship or fell in love or anything. The tattoos though…those were sexy.”

“Don’t you mean are? She still has them you know,” Kara huffs indignantly.

“You know darling, I think we’ve gotten way off track...” it’s all breath, “kiss me” and wanton.

Kara obeys, and Lena turns them so Kara’s on top, her hips rocking into Lena, speeding up the tempo. Lena feels Kara’s arousal against her stomach. She runs three of her elegant fingers along Kara’s swollen slit.

The kiss loses shape, Kara concentrating on chasing Lena’s fingers. Lena runs her tongue along Kara’s lower lip, sucking for long seconds, until it’s kissed-bruised and she lets it go with a pop.

“This is what I’ve wanted for so long Kara. The feel of you…” Lena whispers into Kara’s ear hotly, right before she sinks all three fingers into her. “…the feel of me inside you…” Kara’s only response is a loud moan, face tucked into Lena’s neck.

Lena feels Kara stretch around her fingers, getting used to three. “You okay love?”

Lena pulls back to look at Kara as she starts to slip her fingers out by a fraction only to push in further than before. “Yes! Don’t stop,” Kara growls from low in her throat.

Lena takes her time working Kara up to full strokes, letting Kara set the pace. Kara hooks a hand around Lena’s neck and leans back slightly; Lena’s other hand supporting her. This gives Lena more space to work and her eyes are drawn down to watch her fingers disappear into Kara. “Touch yourself love…” As soon as Kara starts circling her clit, Lena crooks her fingers, hitting Kara’s g-spot in time with Kara’s rhythm on her clit.

Lena can’t tear her eyes away from Kara’s quivering body, hand tightening in anticipation, as she feels Kara’s muscles clench as she holds her breath, until she comes hard, tumbling forward unto Lena. Lena helps her ride it out before sliding her fingers out delicately.

Kara laughs gently and Lena looks at her in questions. “You’re going to have to wear high-collared shirts for a few days...” Kara tells her as she glances down her body. “Pants too…or really dark stockings,” she adds.

Lena gives her a playful scowl. “You don’t sound sorry and it’s not like I can return the favor.”

Kara gives her a full-blown smile. “I’m not sorry,” she answers and this time the possessive pride shines brightly from her words.

They drift off to sleep over the covers, Kara providing the big spoon, keeping Lena warm.

 

* * *

 

They’re getting ready to drive back to National City and Kara’s trying to get Lena to let her drive. “Come on, if I can’t fly there, at least you should let me see what all the fuss is about this car.” Kara pouts. But then her stomach announces itself with a loud growl.

Lena laughs. “Let’s have breakfast and then you can drive.”

Once their orders are placed, Kara can tell Lena’s working her way up to saying something. She’s pretty sure she knows what’s about to happen too, because she knows her friend. “What’s on your mind Lee,” Kara asks gently.

The weekend had been incredible. Lena’s meeting had gone well and Kara helped her get down some ideas for her proposal to the board. Lena wasn’t exaggerating Kara’s intelligence. She provided significant insight during the site visit, asking provocative questions, and helping identify the potential obstacles should L-Corp invest.

They’d spent the rest of the time exploring their bodies, or sleeping, or eating…but mostly there was a lot of sex; mind-blowing, incredible sex. Kara fulfilled her promise; her super-powers ruined Lena for sex with anyone else. There was no awkwardness or uncomfortable moments.

But now they’re heading back to their reality. “Kara, I need your friendship. You’re a really important part of my life.”

“Lee, I think I’ve earned your trust. I will always be your friend.”

Lena looks at her with real fear clouding her eyes. “Sex complicates relationships.”

Kara already knows what Lena’s going to say. She expects it and she’s already decided how to handle it. “Okay, Lee. No more sex. We’ll let this be an amazing memory.”

Lena’s not sure what to say, she’s not sure what she expected, but it wasn’t Kara’s total and immediate acquiescence; because yes, it is what Lena’s asking. “You…agree…” she asks slowly.

“No. But you’re right it would be incredibly complicated for all three of us.” Lena, Kara, and Supergirl go without saying. “So if it’s what you need, then I’m willing to leave it a cherished part of our history. I can’t promise you won’t feature prominently in all my future fantasies. Although you were there already anyway,” Kara huffs with a smile.

“Kara, love, what you want matters to me a great deal…”

“I know. But I don’t want us having sex, when it’s not what you want. I could never do that Lee.”

“It’s not the sex…”

“Enough.” Kara says firmly. “I don’t want to ruin the time we shared with some angst filled circular discussion. We’re friends Lee and when we get back we’ll still be best friends. But maybe we do need some time to readjust before we get back to the city. I’m going to go ahead and fly back.”

“Kara, please…”

Kara stands, taking both of Lena’s hands in hers. “We’re okay Lee. I’ll come over tonight and we can catch dinner and a movie. I promise. Text me when you’re back in the city.” Kara kisses her forehead gently and leaves without looking back.


	3. They Should've Asked Maggie or The Train Wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Maggie tries to help, fucks it up, and then helps them fix it.

Kara’s been home five minutes and she already wants to call Lena, which isn’t unusual. Kara calls Lena more often than not the minute they’re apart. There’s always something she forgot to say or wants to know. But in this one instance she stops herself. She wants to give Lena the next four hours to herself. So she checks with James at CatCo and heads to the DEO.

Nothing major happened in the city and J’onn and Guardian kept everything under control. Alex is out at the test range and Kara decides to work out in the green room. She’s actually glad her sister’s not here. She needs her own time to process the last three days and she has no intention of telling anyone about it. There’s no point if they’re not taking it further.

She hears Lena’s text tone come through from her phone in the locker room. She doesn’t think enough time passed for Lena to have made it to the city yet.

Lena: Hey, I’m back.  
Kara: I thought I was the one that could fly?  
Lena: 200mph is still pretty fast. Open road. I stopped at L-Corp to check on things. Still on for movie?  
Kara: Of course! Meet at your place @ 7pm? Can we have pizza please? I haven’t eaten pizza or potstickers in three days Lee!  
Lena: How have you survived? I’ll pick them up on my way home love.

Kara: Jess, don’t let Lena stay too late. We have movie date at 7pm.  
Jess: Don’t worry Kara; I’ll make sure she leaves on time. See you Friday.  
Kara: Thanks Jess!

 

* * *

 

“Kara, I didn’t know you’d be here.” The Gala’s supposed to raise money for green projects throughout the city and usually only old wealthy people attend. It’s one of the more boring events of the year.

“I wasn’t planning on it, but Maggie’s ex is here from out of town and Maggie didn’t want her to be the third wheel with Alex, so I agreed to come with her. She knows someone here I think?”

“Wait…Maggie’s ex. You mean Kate Kane?”

“Yeah, you know her? She’s really sweet.”

“We’ve met.” But sweet isn’t what Lena would call her. She’s sexy like hell and eats women like Kara for breakfast. She has no doubt the party-girl heiress knows plenty of people at this event. Lena wonders what she’s doing in National City and decides she’ll stick with Kara for awhile, but she gets tied up with board members and they don’t see each other again until much later.

Lena’s waiting for her car, when Kara comes out with Kate, the heiress’ arm wrapped around Kara’s shoulder. They’re both laughing and Kara’s smiling with her eyes and Lena feels a sharp stab to the chest. She’s not a novice or into self-delusion, so she knows what she’s feeling.

“Ms. Kane, I heard you were in National City.”

“Lena, we’ve known each other long enough; call me Kate.”

Lena arches an eyebrow but doesn’t comment. “So why are you here?”

“Doing an old friend a favor. Taking in the sights while I’m here,” she adds with a not so subtle glance towards Kara. “I’ll be here for a couple of weeks; we should get together for drinks.”

“Of course. Can I give you ladies a lift anywhere?”

“Thanks Lee, but we came on Kate’s motorcycle. It’s a blast to ride!”

Kate smirks and Lena fights not to rip it right off her face.

Lena’s driver pulls up and opens the door for her. “Good night Kara; Ms. Kane.”

“Bye Lena! I’ll call you soon!”

 

* * *

 

Somehow it’s neither a surprise nor a pleasure to find Kate Kane waiting in her office the next morning when Lena arrives. “I don’t believe we have an appointment Kate.”

“Come on Luthor, stop being such a hard-ass. She very clearly told me you were only best friends. So I’m not trying to step on your toes.”

Lena stops and looks at Kate in confusion. “What…” but then she spots something on Kate’s neck in a very familiar spot. There’s a hickey on Kate’s neck. In the exact same spot Kara spent so much time on her neck a few short weeks ago.

“Kara is a very dear friend and if you hurt her in any way you will spend a long time regretting it. Now why are you here Kate?”

“Bruce needs your help.”

Lena sighs. Wayne Enterprises, technically speaking, is a competitor, but ever since Lena re-branded L-Corp and moved to National City, they’ve been tentatively exploring joint projects. Bruce is an incorrigible playboy but an honorable businessman.

“Follow me…”

She finally gets rid of Kate a couple of hours later. Hopefully now that she’s has the device for Bruce, she’ll be leaving town. The sooner the better.

 

* * *

 

Kara: Free for lunch?

Lena always wants to spend time with Kara, but she’s angry with her right now even though she has absolutely no right or reason to be upset. Kara can fuck whomever she wants. She’s not even sure Kara did sleep with Kate. But their body language at the gala and the marks on Kate’s neck and bicep certainly look familiar.

It’s ridiculous. Lena told Kara they should keep their friendship simple. Kara’s kept her word. They spend a lot of time together, they’re as close as ever, and it hasn’t gotten awkward. So why is Lena so jealous?

Lena: Sure. Noonan’s in 20?  
Kara: Perfect!

Lena walks in and finds Kara at their usual table. Lena pays them a monthly stipend to reserve the table so it’s always available for them. It’s in the back and as private as it gets in a popular restaurant. She’s never told Kara or Kara would lecture her on better ways to use her money. She gives away plenty of her money. If she wants Kara’s favorite table at her favorite restaurant always available for Kara, then it’s money well spent.

When she sees who else is at the table, she decides she needs to have a talk with the owner. Maybe the table should only have two chairs.

“Lena, hi!” Kara gets up and gives her a long hug and a peck on the cheek. “I ran into Kate when I got here; she told me you two had a meeting.”

“Yes; I thought you needed to get back to Metropolis immediately Kate.” Lena questions, barely pretending it’s a friendly inquiry.

Kate smirks. “Yes, I was just saying goodbye to Kara. I’ll call you when I’m back in town Kara. Drop by when you visit Clark in Metropolis; you can stay with me. I’ll be sure you have a good time.” She winks at Kara and places a soft kiss just under her earlobe, whispering something in her ear before she walks away.

Kara looks at Lena and bursts out laughing. Lena sighs. “What’s so funny?”

“The last time I saw that look on your face, you were having your mother arrested. I take it you don’t like Kate?”

“I don’t trust her,” Lena replies calmly as she fakes nonchalance and places her napkin on her lap.

“Um-hmm.”

 

* * *

 

Lena’s late to game night. They’re already playing Pictionary; a game Lena and Kara usually suck at. Kara’s partnered with a familiar woman. Lena’s pretty sure she works at the DEO. They’re totally in sync and out-scoring even Winn and James who’ve never lost at it once during game night.

Vazquez. Lena thinks that’s the interloper’s name. She’s an attractive woman, not outrageously beautiful like Kara, but she has a nice body and a pleasant personality.

Lena sighs internally and decides to head for a drink first.

“Hey Lena…”

“Little Luthor…”

“Hi Lee! You’re late,” Kara says with a pout that can’t help but bring a smile to Lena’s face. “I know love, I apologize. There was an issue in one of the labs I had to address.”

“We’ll we’re partnering for charades next so grab your drink and get over here.” Great. Lena hates charades and only plays for Kara. They’re pretty good at it, but Lena finds it somewhat undignified. She pours herself a double.

“You look tired little Luthor,” Maggie drawls as she walks up behind Lena to grab another beer. Lena smiles; she really likes Maggie. They have a lot in common. None of it good, but it gives them similar perspectives.

“Yes, unfortunately I go out of town for three days and it takes three months to catch up.”

“I heard about the trip…Kara says the place you stayed was beautiful.” Lena stiffens; what else would Kara have told Maggie or, heaven forbid, her sister Alex.

“Relax kid, Kara said she tagged along and got an article for CatCo out of it. She didn’t say anything unusual about it. But your reaction just did. What’s going on with you two?”

“Nothing Maggie; we’re friends.”

“Oh, I know. You’re also crazy about each other. The question is what are you afraid of?”

“Maggie…” Lena’s look and tone warn it’s not up for discussion. So Maggie raises her hands in surrender and backs up. “But you know…one of these days she’s going to get serious about one of her random dates and then what?”

“She’s dating?” Lena bites out sharply, not being able to control her reaction. Lena doesn’t even have to look to know Kara heard her. Super-hearing is a bitch. Maggie walks away with a smile; Lena slams back her drink and pours another.

Everything’s fine until they decide to play Twister and Lena absolutely refuses to participate. James and Winn cut out early so it’s just Maggie, Alex, Kara, Lena, and Vazquez. Lena’s serving as spin master. It seems to Lena Vazquez is taking every opportunity to grind on Kara, choosing unnecessarily complicated areas inadvertently allowing her to rest on Kara’s groin, caress her breasts, and in this latest move, rest her cheek on Kara’s ass.

Out of the corner of her eye, Maggie sees Lena stand abruptly and toss the spinner with some heat. She decides to do little Luthor a solid before she totally loses her mind and things get uncomfortable. So she leans over, knocking everyone else down. “I win!” Maggie announces loudly, before Lena can say a word.

“That’s because you’re tiny, Maggs!” Alex grumps playfully.

“Yeah, well this tiny body is tired. We should head out. Come on Vazquez, we’ll give you a ride.”

It looks like Vazquez might object, but Kara’s already smiling at Lena and Maggie has her ushered halfway out the door. “Bye!” Maggie yells as the door slams behind them, leaving Kara and Lena alone.

“How is it Maggie always gets out of cleaning up?” Lena asks sarcastically.

Kara laughs. “She’s so tiny she hides until it’s done.”

She bumps Lena’s shoulder with her own and gets a small laugh out of her. “I’ll share my ice-cream and you can pick the show…” Kara teases with a spoon.

Lena smiles, but shakes her head. “Thanks Kara, but I’m really tired. I think I’ll just head home.”

“Come on Lee! Stay. Tomorrow’s Sunday, you can take the morning off at least,” Kara pouts. It would normally work, but Lena’s feeling off-balance and with Kara around it just makes it worse.

“No Kara, really. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Okay, Lee.” Kara walks her to the door and hugs her goodnight. She skips their usual cheek kiss, sensing Lena’s trying to keep some distance.

 

* * *

 

They text and talk during the week, but between L-Corp’s new project and Supergirl business, Lena and Kara haven’t been able to get together. Lena’s just leaving the office when Maggie texts her.

Maggie: LL come join us at the bar. We miss you.  
Lena: Still at the office.  
Maggie: Jess says you were just leaving.  
Lena: You and Kara should be paying her salary since she’s basically your spy.  
Maggie: Come on LL; you know you miss us too.  
Lena: Fine. One drink. I’ll be there in 15.

“Maggie, who are you texting?” Alex wants to know. She recognizes the mischievous glint in Maggie’s eye. “Lena,” Maggie says innocently.

“Maggie!” Alex growls. “Stop meddling! Lena and Kara need to work their own shit out! For fuck’s sake Maggie, Kara’s here on a date with Vazquez!”

“What?! I didn’t know it was a date! I though you guys just came over from the DEO together.”

Alex rolls her eyes and frowns at her girlfriend’s antics. “Too late now.” Maggie looks up to see Lena striding through the door. She’s not the only one that notices.

Kara waives at Lena from the bar. Maggie looks around and spots Vazquez by the jukebox. She starts to get up, only to find Alex has her in a vice grip. “You’ve done enough.” It’s a train wreck of epic proportions even Maggie couldn’t have anticipated.

“Hi Lee! What are you doing here?” Kara says with a hesitant smile.

Its odd behavior for Kara and Lena speaks ‘Kara’ better than anyone except Alex. “Maggie texted. She didn’t tell you?”

“Uh, no. We haven’t talked yet.”

Before Kara can say anything else, Vazquez sidles up to Kara’s other side. She hooks her hand into the back pocket of Kara’s jeans and leans in smiling and whispering in Kara’s ear.

“Do you mind?!” Lena snaps.

Vazquez is not a pushover by any means. “Yeah, Luthor I fucking mind. Why don’t you go crash someone else’s date?!” She pushes off the bar and gets in Lena’s face. But Kara’s already between them and Lena’s mind puts it together in two seconds. “Sorry Vazquez, I’ve just had a shitty day. Tonight’s on me.”

Vazquez shrugs. “No problem.”

Kara turns to talk to Lena, but Lena’s already grabbed her drink and found someone to talk to at the other end of the bar. Alex glares at Maggie. Maggie looks sheepish.

“Now all you accomplished is upsetting the three of them,” Alex hisses at Maggie. “Plus, whoever the poor girl Lena’s about to drag into her drama doesn’t know what she’s walking into.”

Maggie looks over at Lena. Shit. She’s talking to Leslie, who’s a bitch and likes drama. But worse. Roulette just walked over to them. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Lena’s pounding them back and deliberately avoids looking at Kara and her date and her supposed friends. Lena can hold her liquor, but she’s starting to lose her inhibitions when Roulette pulls her out to dance. They’re basically grinding on each other and then Leslie gets in on the action. The three of them dancing is like watching soft porn.

Lena may not be looking at Kara, but Kara’s been staring at her since she arrived. The minute Roulette starts grinding on Lena, Kara turns to Vazquez. Maggie can’t hear from where she’s sitting with Alex, but Vazquez shakes her head angrily at Kara and walks out.

Kara joins Alex and Maggie, while still staring at Lena.

Alex pokes Maggie in the ribs hard. Maggie coughs and glares at Alex before turning to Kara. “I’m sorry little Danvers. I didn’t know you were on a date with Vazquez. I texted Lena to come over so we could all hang out. I should’ve asked you first.”

“It’s okay Maggie. I shouldn’t have said yes to Vasquez anyway. We work together and I’m not really interested in her. I’m just looking to have some fun with someone who likes me.”

“Lena adores you kid,” Maggie assures her softly.

“I know Maggs. But she only wants to be friends, which is great; she’s my best friend. But I need something else too.”

Alex squeezes her sister’s hand gently. “It’s hard when the person you like doesn’t feel the same Kar, but you’ll meet someone…”

Kara and Maggie are both laughing sadly before Alex finishes her sentence. “Babe, Lena’s in love with little Danvers. She’s just scared.”

“You can’t know that Maggie…sometimes…”

“No Alex, she’s right. Lena and I have uh…had sex. It was amazing. We just decided the friendship was more important. Well to be precise, she said it might be best and I didn’t disagree.”

Alex looks extremely confused and more than a little panicked. She just came out. She’s had one girlfriend. She has no idea what to say to Kara.

But Maggie knows. It’s obvious to anyone who’s ever been in this type of situation. “I’m sorry little D, but that’s not going to work. You two will end up destroying each other. You either give the romance a shot or you take a break as friends and maybe eventually you can reconnect. Big on the maybe. Whatever you decide; do it quick before one of you does something you can’t come back from…” Maggie advises as she watches Lena across the bar.

Kara knows it’s the absolute worst moment to try and talk to Lena. But if Kara lets Lena go home with Roulette and Leslie, Lena will hate herself. Yes, it will hurt Kara, but it will leave Lena feeling dirty and despicable. She’ll think she’s only good enough for women like them. Heaven forbid Roulette tries to get her claws into Lena when she’s on a self-loathing jag.

Kara approaches them slowly with a friendly look, even though she’s not smiling. “Hey Lena, can I talk to you for a sec?”

“No Kara…go back to your date. I have nothing to say.” Kara has to admit. It’s impressive. She’s seen the amount of alcohol Lena’s already drunk and she’s not even slurring yet.

“I sent my date home Lena. Please sit with me for a minute.”

Roulette takes the opportunity to stick her tongue in Lena’s mouth. Lena pulls away immediately but she lets her keep grinding on her thigh. Leslie laughs and takes out her phone. Before she can open the camera app, Kara’s knocked the phone out of her hand and crushed in under her heel.

“Hey Mike, don’t you have a policy against taking photos inside the bar?” Kara yells over to the bartender.

“Yeah, who’s taking pictures? We don’t need that kind of trouble.”

Kara picks up the crushed phone and hands it to Leslie. Mike signals the bouncer who escorts Leslie out none too gently. It’s loud, but of course Kara can hear Leslie threatening her. She rolls her eyes and turns back to Lena. Roulette’s grinding on Lena’s ass now and Kara’s starting to lose control of her temper.

She calls Winn. A couple of minutes later she signals Maggie over. She doesn’t want to leave Lena alone with Roulette for a second. “Detective Sawyer, I’m confident if you check outstanding warrants you’ll find one for Veronica Sinclair aka Roulette.”

Maggie knows exactly what Kara did, but she created this mess so the least she can do is fix it. She calls the precinct and waits for the outstanding warrant. Maggie laughs. Kara may be losing her temper, but she still has her sense of humor. The warrant is for a bunch of overdue parking tickets for overtime parking outside the bar.

Maggie takes out her handcuffs and pulls Roulette away from Lena. “Looks like you’ve overstayed your welcome Ms. Sinclair.”

“I’ll be out in 10 minutes,” Veronica shrugs.

Maggie knows she’s right, but she’ll take the long way to the precinct, maybe stop for coffee, and drag out the paperwork. That should give Kara enough time to get Lena home.

“Okay Lee. It’s just you and me now. Will you please just sit with me and have some water while we talk.”

Lena looks at Kara condescendingly. “Take a look around you Kara. You think I can’t pick up any one of these women, or hell men for that matter, in less time than it’ll take you to walk out the door.”

Kara smiles sweetly, “but why go through all that trouble when the one you actually want is standing right here already?” Lena wants to be mad and she’s hurt, even though Kara hasn’t done anything wrong, but she laughs. Genuinely. Kara hugs her close and whispers in her ear. “Come home with me. We can talk tomorrow.”

“Oh, no Ms. Danvers. I’m not so easy. You’re coming to my place…and you’re staying right where I can hold you.”

The alcohol is finally starting to catch up. “Whatever you say baby…I’m all yours.”

 

* * *

 

Lena wakes up with her bladder about to burst. She tries to stand up, but there’s a weight keeping her pinned to the bed. Fuck. She’s wrapped around Kara. She’s the one holding Kara, but her arm is trapped under Kara’s head.

“Kara…love, I need you to wake up.” Lena shakes her gently. Kara starts laughing. Lena groans. “You won’t be laughing if I pee on the bed Kara,” Lena grumbles, “especially since I’m on you.” Kara moves and Lena rushes to the bathroom with Kara’s laughter lingering behind her.

Lena washes up and finds Kara making coffee in the kitchen. Kara turns and takes in Lena’s disheveled state and hugs her close. “You’re such a dork.”

“Me?!” Lena takes affront. “I’m not the one sleeping with half of National City!”

Kara squints her eyebrows. “At most you have circumstantial evidence I’ve slept with two women in the last few weeks Lena; that’s hardly half of National City.”

Somehow Kara’s answer doesn’t make Lena feel any better. She tries to push out of Kara’s arms. “Nope. This time I’m not letting you go until we talk.”

“This is false imprisonment. I could have you arrested.”

“Call my sister, the DEO agent you have on speed-dial; an alien's got you after all. Or her girlfriend the NCPD detective. Or wait…even better call Supergirl. You think any one of them will come to your rescue?” Kara smirks.

“Of course not. I’m a Luthor. We don’t need rescuing.”

Lena hold Kara’s cheeks in her hands and leans in capturing her lips, licking, biting, nibbling, deepening the kiss, licking her tongue lightly until Kara’s moaning, her hands running down Lena’s back to her ass. “Kara love…”

“Mhmmm…”

Lena just waits for Kara to open her eyes. Kara finds herself sitting on the couch with Lena straddling her legs. “It’s safe to say I didn’t need rescuing darling.”

Kara laughs and grins. “I’d call that a tie Ms. Luthor. I did get the kiss you refused to give me last night.”

Lena starts to say something but Kara places her hand gently over her mouth. “Let me prepare our coffee and we’ll sit at the island. I can’t think with you straddling my lap.” Lena smirks, but moves as Kara requested.

“Okay, not that I owe you any explanations, as we’re not dating yet,” Kara emphasizes, “but I haven’t slept, fucked, or otherwise been romantically entangled with anyone since you.”

“Well someone’s going around giving matching Supergirl hickeys,” Lena defends, even though she believes Kara completely.

“Yes, I saw those on Kate too, but they didn’t come from these lips. Don’t get me wrong, I might’ve made out with her given the chance, but Maggie threatened her the minute she saw me. Something about exes knowing where all your skeletons are hidden.”

Lena scowls. “So you wanted to kiss her?”

“Drink your coffee before you talk yourself out of getting laid this morning.” Kara warns her.

“She’s hot, but no I’m only teasing. I did accept a date from Vasquez during a temporary mental lapse. I’m not even attracted to her so that was really wrong of me. But neither the two of them nor the two you were grinding on last night are the problem.”

“They were grinding on me. I was just dancing.”

“Don’t push it Lena. I have superpowers that can keep you from climaxing for hours.” This time Kara’s not smiling, not even a little bit.

“You’re jealous, or you were anyway, and you have no right. You certainly had no right to mistreat me last night since I wasn’t doing anything wrong; no matter how many people you thought I was fucking.”

“So you would’ve been okay…” Lena starts to say before she sees Kara casually looking at her fingertips.

Kara looks at her pointedly before resuming.

“No. I would not have been okay with anyone touching you in anything other than a platonic manner, which is why when it happened last night I put a stop to it in a mature and adult manner.”

“You crushed Leslie’s phone under your foot and had Winn hack the NCPD to create a fake arrest warrant for Roulette. I’d hardly call those the actions of a mature person.”

“Well, I could’ve just thrown them both through the roof or slung you over my shoulder and hauled you out of there, so given the possible alternatives; I think I behaved very maturely. That reminds me…never mind. It can wait.

Lena, we didn’t just spend a weekend fucking and we’ve never been casual anything. I knew the minute I made love to you I didn’t want anyone else. I think you knew it too. Maybe I should’ve tried to disagree more vehemently, so I share some of the blame. But we’ve spent the last few weeks miserable for nothing.”

Lena’s been tapping her foot and Kara can tell she’s not going to hold back this time. “More vehemently?! I said sex complicates relationships and you said okay Lee no more sex! Please point out the part where you disagreed?! You were practically relieved Kara Danvers! Don’t put this on me! Then you were perfectly content to let another woman caress your skin and accepted a date!”

“You asked me if I agreed with you Lena and I very clearly said no!”

“But you agreed it would be extremely complicated with the ‘three’ of us!”

They’re both breathing heavy and step away from each other. “Lee, I don’t want to fight. We’ve never yelled at each other before and I don’t want to start now. I’m sorry. I knew trying to turn back wouldn’t work. I didn’t even want to go back to the way things were.

I’ve been falling in love with you for over a year. I don’t care how complicated it gets. I want to be with you and I don’t want to hide it. People try to kill us all the time for their own reasons, at least now let it be for ours. Kara Danvers will date Lena Luthor and Supergirl will be a close friend of us both. Can we agree?”

“Yes, darling. I would love to be your girlfriend.”

“I said date…”

“Karrraaaa…”

“I can see already you’re going to be a handful…”


End file.
